


Untitled (After all, How Do You Name Something Like This?)

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt, aggressive squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Elrond and Aragorn rush to Arwen's side after they hear she has been attacked. However, when they find out why by, it just isn't taken seriously.For sdavid09's Daily Prompt Challenge - 11 "I'm sorry, you were attached by what?"





	Untitled (After all, How Do You Name Something Like This?)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge, prompt #11 - "I'm sorry," they snickered, "you were attacked by what?". Character: Arwen.  
> AN: If you can think of a name for it folks, let me know! Again, thank you to everyone who has read and/or is continuing to read these stories! I appreciate it.

ARWEN pursed her lips, and let out a hiss when the healer touched the herbs and cloth to her leg and arm. Aragorn and Elrond came in, obviously rushed by the news. They grimaced when they seen the healer touch the cut on her arm again, and clear away the blood.

"Daughter, what happened?" Elrond exclaimed coming to her side and sitting on the bed.

 

Arwen let out another hiss then cleared her throat when she exchanged looks with the healer. The healer quickly gathered her basin and cloths and walked away with a look of obvious amusement on her face. This gave the two males in the room cause to pause.

 

"I had an altercation with a..." she paused and whispered, "squirrel."

 

Elrond and Aragorn stared at her with blank expressions, which turned to disbelief, then amusement.

"I am sorry," Aragorn snickered, "you were attacked by a what?"

 

"A squirrel." Arwen repeated then looked away skyward. Her cheeks became red as both dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. "It was a very aggressive creature," she remarked with an exasperated tone.

 

It only made them laugh harder. She blew out a puff of air. How would she live this down?!

 

END


End file.
